


Quizás hay historias que es preferible no empezar para que no acaben contigo

by quefysn



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, angst (un poquillo de nada), jonghyun is a cutie little muffin in love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quefysn/pseuds/quefysn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vuelve a pensar en las palabras de Kibum antes de marcharse y en todo lo que siempre quiere decirle pero siempre acaba callando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quizás hay historias que es preferible no empezar para que no acaben contigo

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente en [quefysn](http://quefysn.livejournal.com/1102.html)

Al tenerle en sus brazos Jonghyun siente la necesidad de decirle tantas cosas, cosas para hacer que se quede para siempre con él, porque hace ya mucho que sabe que le necesita al igual que sabe que Kibum le necesita a él. Y le asusta. Le asusta buscarle a cada momento y sentir que si no están juntos le falta algo, pero le da igual. Le da igual porque le encantaría decirle que le quiere sin motivo alguno y a la vez por un millón de razones, que su nombre saliendo de los labios de Kibum es su sonido favorito y su cuerpo es su lienzo preferido al que pintar de besos. Jonghyun quisiera decirle todas estas cosas y miles de ellas más pero no lo hace, como cada noche simplemente lo abraza más fuerte porque sabe que en unas horas se irá, pero no del todo. Es algo que Jonghyun no entiende, Kibum nunca se queda con él pero tampoco se marcha del todo.

\- Es tarde, debería de... - Suena la voz de Kibum un rato más tarde o quizás unas horas, Jonghyun no lo sabe. Y sólo aprieta sus ojos, no quiere ver cómo se va otra vez y cómo se queda de nuevo solo. Le siente levantarse de la cama, escucha cómo se va vistiendo, la tela de la ropa rozando su piel y lo único que quiere hacer es traerle de nuevo a la cama y morderle por todas partes. Pero no lo hace.

La voz de Kibum vuelve a sonar en la habitación.

\- Yo... me voy ya...

A Jonghyun le parece que Kibum suena inseguro, como si no quisiese irse o quizás como si no quisiese quedarse. Escucha la puerta cerrarse tras Kibum, abre sus ojos y se voltea sobre su espalda, mirando al techo pensando en nada y en todo a la vez, o en nada y en Kibum.

El sonido de un nuevo mensaje le saca de sus pensamientos. “Jonghyun, hoy tenemos ensayo. No lo olvides.”  _No, Jinki, no lo olvido. No tienes que recordármelo cada tres horas._ O quizás sí porque últimamente Jonghyun no recuerda nada más que no tenga que ver con Kibum.

Tira el móvil sobre la cama y gira sobre el costado. Vuelve a pensar él y en todo lo que siempre quiere decirle pero siempre acaba callando.

Casi dormido otro pensamiento ocupa su mente, uno que dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro.

_Quizás hay historias que sí es preferible empezar y arriesgarte con ellas para que te hagan feliz._


End file.
